Nightmare
by AnimeLover1321
Summary: The Mistress of Nightmares. The Speaker to Shadows. Many names for the same girl, the person who can see fears and nightmares. Found by the ninja, she holds a dark secret. The ninja suspect her to be working with Lord Garmadon, only to find her secret much more dangerous, not to them, but to herself! *COMPLETE
1. Prologue

?'s P.O.V.

People say nightmares only exist in your mind. But I know they don't. The dreams of fear you have in your mind are all too real.

How do I know this, you may ask? The answer is I have a gift. I can see the nightmares and fears of people when I look at them. Their fears turn black as night and rise from their hosts, taking on a distorted form. I used to battle them in the night trying to stay free from the gift, or rather curse, I possess. So many would say I am special but once I wished I wasn't. Life was hard enough without the extra emotional baggage.

But the nightmares never ceased, so I was stuck with them. On the outside, I was just a regular twelve year-old girl. On the inside I was a warrior, fighting to keep my body. The nightmares tried to take me over and use my body as a shell to take others. They only tried for me since I was the only one who can touch them. I feared them, but at the same time I hid it. Who wants to admit they're scared of just nightmares?

That was the last thought that entered my mind when a madman entered my school, changing my life forever. He murdered everyone in my classroom, while I hid behind the bookshelf. He found me, though, and as I thought I would die, I threw up my arms to shield myself. A black pulse erupted from my palms and forced him away into a heap in the corner. His eyes white with fear, he began muttering, traumatized. The police whom the principal had called came in to find the man sobbing like a child and myself curled into a ball, terrified at what I'd done. The only thing they could get out of the man was 'Keep me away from her.' which wasn't very helpful. At the time, I refused to speak about it.

Eventually, the police concluded the man had killed the people whose bodies they had found since his prints were on them, he held the murder weapon and their blood was all over him. If not for that, they would have said it was me. Instead they stuck me in an asylum where a therapist tried to talk to me. I didn't, though. Now that I knew the shadows would protect me, why tell the very people who were making me suffer?

It took awhile time, but finally I managed to communicate with the shadows. My family having abandoned me, the nightmares replaced them. My mother became the head officer's fear, an old woman whom had lived down his street as a child. My father was the therapist's fear, his sick father who died after the therapist had left home. My baby brother was the cellmate's next to mine, who had lost her baby in an accident. A mismatch family, but they would do until I escaped.

That happened two years later. With the shadows' help, who hid me, I escaped. But in escaping my hell, I let go of my family again. I have been alone since, surviving in shadow. My name I shed long ago to stay free. Occasionally, the shadows have told me I could change. Become like them, a being without pain and suffering and _emotion_. Yes, the seemingly harmless word that had scarred me oh-so badly. I had been tempted a few times, hence my black hair and single black hand. But I knew once I became one, there was no going back. I wanted to be sure.

So four years after the first incident, here I am. A nameless, parentless girl. Living in secret without you ever knowing she is there. But if ever you are alone at night, being haunted by your dreams, shivering in your sleep, wishing them away, if ever you should feel a hand on your skin, open your eyes to find it black as the night sky, that is me. I will smile gently, hush you, and place my black hand on your forehead. You will feel warm and drowsy before closing your eyes once more, falling into a gentle slumber, your nightmares forever forgotten until the next fear.


	2. Chapter 1

No P.O.V.

A lone figure crossed the desert in the night. Driven away from her cavern by scorpions, she walked through the desert, expecting nothing but the stars, the moon, and the night sky to keep her company.

Surprisingly, across the plain she saw a ship. It rested on the sand, not damaged. More surprising was the girl could sense nightmares there. Strong ones at that. Curious, she continued toward it. The deck was empty, and the girl continued into the hallways. Letting her black hand guide her, the girl soon came to a room where another her age slept. The sleeping girl was tossing and turning, sweating from her dreams. The cloaked girl pitied her. Carefully, she placed her blackened hand on the other's forehead.

Immediately she drew her hand away. The nightmare was strong, much stronger than any others she had felt. After a few breaths, the girl put her hand back on the sleeper's forehead. This time, the girl who slept awoke, eyes wide with fear. She opened her mouth to scream, but the cloaked girl hushed her, putting a finger to her lips. The girl was still afraid, and might have screamed anyway if the cloaked girl had not begun the process. Almost unwillingly the other girl's eyes closed and she drifted back into slumber, her nightmare resting in the palm of the cloaked girl.

Breathing out, the cloaked girl turned to leave, only to find a sword at her throat. Three boys slightly older than her were in the doorway, and a fourth held the girl at swordpoint. "What did you do to my sister?" He asked. His voice was low, but the anger in his voice was clear.

This was new to the cloaked girl. Most whom had found her in her work screamed or tried to grab her and kill her. In fact, looking closely, the girl could tell the boy with the sword was barely restraining his anger, possibly since he thought what she had done to his sister could only be reversed by her.

"Nothing to hurt her. I only took away her nightmare." The cloaked girl answered, hoping for them to leave her alone, but the sword was only pushed further to her throat.

"What are you talking about? I want the truth, and I want it now!" The sword might have cut the girl's throat, but at present the nightmare resting in her palm went into action. Jumping out of her hand, it became its true form, a man and woman. Interestingly enough, the others in the room could see the figure, not just the girl. The boy with the sword at her throat paled and lowered the sword, giving the girl an opening which she took, running deeper into the ship to hide. The boys tried to follow her, but she was faster, and made it to another room.

Closing the door behind her, the girl turned to find an old man there. Terrified, the girl let out a slight squeal before realizing he was fast asleep. Sighing with relief, the girl tucked the folds of her cloak near herself and hid in the shadows, sleeping until morning.

Hours later...

The girl woke to find the old man gone. Assuming she hadn't been found, the girl rose and looked out the window, only for her jaw to drop. The window revealed clouds, meaning they were flying. A pit formed in the girl's stomach; escape would now be almost impossible.

Calming herself, the girl slipped through the hallways, nearly being found twice except for her use of shadows. She found no way to leave, so after a while she returned to the room where she had slept.

To her surprise, upon entering the old man from before welcomed her. "Hello. May I ask who you are?" His tone was kind, but the girl remained alert, and partially scared.

"I don't have one." She said slowly.

The old man merely smiled, pouring tea into two small cups, offering her one. Cautiously she took it, sipping. The warm flavor soothed her slightly, but not enough to keep her fears at bay. He gestured for her to remove her hood, and the girl did so, revealing her black hair.

"Why did you board our ship?" The old man asked.

"I... felt the girl's nightmare." The girl answered. She was afraid he might not believe her, since the boy from last night hadn't, but the old man simply nodded.

"So, you are the Mistress of Nightmares?" He asked.

"I have no such title." Now the girl's speech was confident, since she had never heard of the title.

"Perhaps not by your own intentions. But people have noticed you and your work. Now, I have no intention of forcing you to leave. If there is nowhere else you can go, then by all mean, you are welcome here." The old man assured her.

_At what cost?_The girl wondered, but nodded all the same.

"I will have Nya show you where you can sleep." A minute later, the sister of the boy who had threatened her the night before entered the room. Her eyes widened, remembering the cloaked girl from last night, but Nya said nothing until the girls were walking down the hallway.

"Y-you're the one from last night, right?" She asked shakingly.

The other girl merely nodded. "What more do you remember about it?"

"Y-you were in my r-room... And when you pressed my forehead, I felt all... well, warm. I was having a nightmare, and when I went back to sleep it went away..." Nya finished. "How did you do that?"

The other girl looked away. "I can see them. _All_of them. The shadows, the nightmares. Yours, theirs, everyones."

Nya looked flabbergasted. "How..." She began but the cloaked girl shrugged.

"I've been able to do it since I was a baby. It comes naturally," She explained.

"Right now... Can you see anything?" Nya asked.

"No. Your nightmare is gone, in the air now." The cloaked girl answered.

"Is... is it going to come back?" Nya asked worriedly.

"It's gone. Well, it still exists, in the air, but you won't have it again. Eventually, when you die, it will vanish." The girl reassured Nya.

"Okay... Here we are." Nya opened the door to a simple bedroom, and the cloaked girl sat on the bed.

"So, what's your name?"

"I don't have one." The other girl answered.

"But _everyone_has one." Nya insisted. Truth be told, the cloaked girl did have a name, one that suited her well now.

"Enola." ***Yes, I know this is from the book series Enola Holmes! I read all of the books, which is where I got the name! I don't own the copyright, Nancy Springer does! So no reviews saying I stole the name!***"I guess it fits. It's 'alone' spelled backwards."

"I think its a nice name." Nya said encouragingly but this did little for Enola. She read the books of her namesake and could remember the saying repeated over and over: _You will do very well on your own Enola._ ***AGAIN! NOT STEALING, QUOTING!***And for her, it was true. "Lunch is in an hour, if you're hungry." Nya closed the door, leaving Enola to ponder.

Part of her wished to run until she lost sight of the ship. The other wanted to stay. But the shadows in the corner of the room disagreed.

_Come, escape Enola. Go back to your work, the work which helps so many..._They whispered. By the time it was lunch, Enola left only to be left in peace.

The atmosphere at the table was mixed. Nya, the old man, and a boy dressed in green by his side were friendly enough. The other four boys, though, were the ones who had caught Enola last night. The boy whom had held her at swordpoint seemed especially angry. Keeping her head down, Enola wondered if the shadows were right, as they had been in the past. It was a blessing when lunch ended, allowing Enola to excuse herself quickly and return to her bedroom.  
The shadows, more active, continued speaking. _Leave, leave this place. Enola, you must leave._

_Until you give me a valid reason, I won't._She answered, but it was half-hearted, and the shadows snorted. Enola ignored them and crawled into her bed.

Elsewhere on the Bounty...

"Are we sure she's not working for Lord Garmadon?" Jay asked only for Nya to scold him.

"Jay, that's rude! She's just scared, and who could blame her after Kai held her at swordpoint?" She countered.

"Nya, what was I supposed to do when I saw someone we didn't know sucking a black mist out of you? Stand there and watch?" Kai asked.

"Kai's right. What do we know about her?" Cole put in.

None of them realized Enola, unable to fall asleep, was outside, listening to the entire conversation. Her heart plummeted hearing it, and she began crying softly before running back to her room to sob. _This is worse than the asylum!_She thought to herself miserably.

_Escape here, then. Go back, Enola!_The shadows sang.

She refused to listen to them, curling into a ball and continuing to sob. Finally, a kinder tone came to her mind.

_Enola, this will never do._ A voice at the back of her head told her. _You haven't cried in years, and you don't need to start now._

_Then what do I do?_Enola asked, miserable.

_You stay. And you prove to them you're more than just shadows. Nya can already see that- prove it to the others._The voice replied.

Sniffing, Enola had to admit the voice was right. Wiping away her tears, she stood up from her bed and went to the kitchen, finding Nya there.

"Hey, could you help me with this?" Nya asked. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "So, is there anyone else? Like your family?"

"I... haven't had a family in years." Enola admitted.

"Are they dead?" Nya asked gently.  
"No... When I was put in an asylum at twelve, they disowned me." Enola said slowly. Thinking of her family hurt her a great deal.

Nya's jaw dropped. "Why were you put in an asylum?"

"It's a long story. But when I was, my parents didn't want anyone to know their daughter was there, so they stripped me of my last name and never contacted me." Enola told her.

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" Nya shivered.

"I would think I'm better off than before. They never really cared." This was a complete lie- Before it, Enola's parents had loved her. "Besides, you lost your parents to death."

"How'd you know?" Nya asked.

"Remember, the nightmare. Your parents are your nightmare because you miss them." Enola reminded her.

"Can I ask you something? Why is your hand black?" Enola shifted uncomfortably.

"I was born with it." She lied. Further conversation was stopped as they finished dinner and set it out. It wasn't surprising that Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane refused to touch it as though it was poisoned until Enola ate her plateful.

After dinner, Enola was in her bed, trying to ignore the shadows whisperings. Three hours later, when they refused to stop, Enola left her room and headed to the deck. There were faint nightmares occurring on the ship, but it wasn't enough to call her attention. Even this far from a city, Enola could feel the more pressing fears.

A muffled shout caught Enola's attention. She sought out the source, and found it to be Lloyd. Placing her black hand on his forehead, Enola drew it out, and surprisingly Lloyd did not awaken. She cradled the dream for a moment before releasing it, and heard a soft sigh.

_Thank you, Queen._The voice told her.

_I-I am queen to no one._Enola said shakingly.

_Oh, but you are. You are the Queen of Nightmares and Shadows. You have helped my son. And now I wish for you to return to the side of darkness, where you belong._The voice implored.

_No! Who are you?_Enola asked.

_Lord of Darkness, or course._ The voice answered.  
Trying to remain calm, Enola dashed out of the room and went to her bedroom, panting. Locking the door, she went to her bed and shut her eyes, trying to block out everything else. _Just leave me alone, ALL OF YOU!_ She screamed with her mind, finally be able to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for over a week! Unfortunately, I had to erase this entire chapter to restart after chapter two, and later took away more than half before I complete it! Another big deal was I had to study for a test which if I pass and pass the secondary testing, will allow me to get into a really good high school, and my current school's trimester just ended, meaning tests and I had to write the rough draft of a five-page paper! So yeah, I was a **_**bit**_** loaded, but things should be easier from now on!**

Enola's P.O.V.

Its late morning when I awoken. My stomach grumbled, but I ignore it in favor of trying to take a nap. I guess I thought I was dreaming, and by going back to sleep I would wake up in reality. It didn't work so well.

Sighing, I rise and try to ignore my pounding head. Last night was just too much. Rubbing my head, I hear voices from outside. The boys were obviously training. I wander the ship, trying to keep away from any other human beings. These were the times when I resented the curse I held. Eventually, I did run into Lloyd. Remembering the previous night I decide to find out something.

"Lloyd?" He turns to face me. "Um, I know this may be random, but who is your father?"

Surprisingly, Lloyd sighs. "My last name is Garmadon. My father is Lord Garmadon." Small wonder he was able to speak to me! "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." I insist before leaving the hallway. Once out of sight I sprint to my room, locking the door and sliding down the wall in terror. Was I truly supposed to be on the side of darkness?

_No, it can't be! I've never done anything dark!_ I tell myself.

_Is that so?_ A crackling voice in the back of my mind asks. _Last I remembered, you traumatized a poor man. He still can't speak._

_He deserved it! He was going to kill me!_ I respond.

_You could've run. You could've just used your physical strength. _The voice sings, torturing me.

_I didn't mean to! I swear!_ I shout.

_You did it, and we both know that's what really matters. The Lord of Darkness was right to try and get you to go to your true side._ The voice persists.

_STOP! JUST GO AWAY!_ I find myself screaming into the wall, sobbing. Good god, why me? Why do I have to be the one the shadows chase?

My sobbing increases with time, and when I finally stop, its late afternoon. The shadows, the voices, and the people here- it's all so much to deal with. Again, I remember the asylum and it feels like a paradise, even though they tortured me. God, when would life give me a break?

Groaning, I flop onto my bed. The shadows, as always, are blaring away in my head. I've perfected tuning them out, though, so its not as bad.

"Enola?" Nya pops her head into my room. "What's wrong? You haven't left your room for almost an entire day."

"I'm fine." I mutter into my pillow in an attempt to conceal my tone, but it fails.

"You can talk to me. Look, I know my brother and the other ninja besides Lloyd don't trust you. But that doesn't mean we all hate you." Nya reminds me.

"I told you, I'm fine-" I gasp as my senses heightened. Nightmares, abundant and strong. Nya gives me a weird look as I grab my cloak and quickly fasten it around my neck.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I have to go. Leave if the others badger you or if necessary, but I have a job to complete." I answer, flicking on my hood. I won't abandon the people who need me. I exit the room, leaving Nya shocked before she tries to run after me.

I reach the deck and before the ninja can try to ask what I'm doing, I jump over the railing and sprint away faster and faster until I reach my destination. A town in slumber, plagued by nightmares. My boots click on the sidewalk as I approach the source. A small inn, and once inside, I understand why.

Stone Warriors are there, spreading a black dust/mist that resembles a raw nightmare when once I have removed it. The shadows, thankful I am fulfilling my duty, hide me from them until they leave, out of dust to spread. I spring into action, moving as fast as I can to remove them. Several, strangely enough, are the exact same. Perhaps it was instilling one fear rather than several. I think as I'm taking away the nightmares.

"His Lordship was correct." I spin around to find the Stone Warriors back, blocking my exit. "She did come. This makes things simpler." The one speaking is garbed in red, with four arms each holding a sword. "You will come with us."

Instead of wasting time replying, I flee. They run after me, and it's not long before I'm cornered in an alley. I'm near panicking when the leader speaks again. "Run and you die." He growls.

_Let us help you!_ The shadows insist, and based on the situation, I make a terrible choice-

I agree. _Do it._

Black pulses, like the ones from when I was twelve, erupt from my hands, shattering the Stone Warriors on contact. All that remains is dust. My knees grow weak as my stomach churns, but what's worse is the blackness of my hand begins to spread, going past my wrist to my lower arm.

"No! Stop! Stop!" I scream, squeezing my arm. It doesn't until it covers half my lower arm.

_This was your choice. It will never be reversed._ The shadows chant before becoming silent.

In tears and huddled in the alley is how the ninja find me. Nya helps with me up, and brings me to the kitchen where she puts a plate of food in front of me I don't touch. The others look at me expectantly but not a word leaves my lips until Nya speaks. "Enola, we need to know what happened or we can't help you."

"No one can help me." I murmur, my head down.

"We can, Enola. I promise." Nya insists.

"Can you help this?" I extend my arm, showing them the black skin. The others gasp, and Nya touches my arm.

"I thought you said you were born with a black hand." She said slowly.

"I was born and looked like anyone else. But when I escaped, pain took over. The shadows offered me closure, more times than one. I accepted on one occasion, which made my hair and right hand black before I realized what I was doing and stopped it." I explain. "When I was cornered by Stone Warriors the shadows offered to 'help' me. What they did was the same I did to a murderer when I was twelve, but went further, disintegrating them. Now, would you say can you help me?" I lift my head, and each of them have the same expression, a mixture of pity and complete loss of what to do. "No one can, or will ever be able to help me."

_I can._ Lord Garmadon's voice echoes in my head, but like the shadows I ignore him. When the silence in the room continues, I rise from my chair and walk to my room, removing my cloak and huddling in the sheets. Maybe the shadows were right... Maybe I'd be better off as one of them...

A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts. I mutter, "Come in", thinking its Nya, but instead Kai enters. "What do you want?"

Kai shifts uncomfortably. "I wanted to apologize for holding you at sword point."

I raise my eyebrow. Nya probably asked him to. "You were protecting your sister. It's logical."

"That doesn't make it right." Kai counters. "I know I've been a jerk to you, and I am sorry." He leaves the room, so I curl up in bed and try to sleep.

This ultimately fails, since my body is screaming for food. Finally, I give in, sneaking back into the kitchen after nightfall and eating an apple. Sleep continues to elude me, so I go out onto the deck. A soft breeze runs through my hair, and I sigh. I would give anything for it to return to its original brown, even though when it was I thought it was ugly. After an hour, my eyelids become heavy and I gratefully go to my bed where I slip into slumber.

It's only a few hours later that a soft noise awakens me. Opening my eyes, I sit up and look around to find the shadow of a young boy. _Queen, can you help me?_

I groan- Not again! _I'm sorry, but I'm not a queen._

_Please Queen. I need to find my mommy and daddy._ The boy insists as if he didn't hear me.

_What do you speak of? I am queen to no one, and I can only see nightmares. _I try to explain but he won't listen.

_Mommy and Daddy were helping me ride my bike. Then they were gone. Queen, I need to find them. Please help me._ The boy insists. I go pale- Either this boy is a. a nightmare or b. the soul of a dead boy, both of which aren't pleasant.

_I-I think you're just a nightmare. _I reply slowly.

_What do you mean, Queen?_ The boy asks, confused.

_You're a nightmare of your parents. You only exist because your parents miss you._ I tell him carefully.

_Oh. The boy looks down, then looks up as if he brightens. Okay. That explains a lot. Thank you, Queen!_ He yells before disappearing.

Unfortunately, his appearance does nothing but conflict me. Now it isn't just Lord Garmadon saying I'm Queen of Shadows, but a shadow itself. What if I am? What if I'm evil and I don't even know it? I worry.

Morning comes as slowly as possible, but when it finally shows its face, I run out onto the deck, basking in the sun's warmth. I know if I become a shadow, than this might be one of the last times I am able to feel the sun's light on my skin. Finally, I grow sick of wondering and go to Sensei Wu.

"Enola, is something wrong?" He asks.

_No, I just came to say hi- No shit, Sherlock!_ I mentally cuss. "When you told me of the title people gave me, you mentioned Mistress of Nightmares. But recently, a shadow called me by another name." I explain. "He called me Queen of Shadows. Should I be worried?"

Sensei looks at me strangely. "Who told you this?"

"The shadow of a young boy." I wasn't about say it was Lord Garmadon, the Lord of Darkness.

"Then perhaps it is merely a title you have been given among the shadows and most likely nothing too concerning." Sensei Wu says. But leaving outside of society for two years makes a person observant so his true worry underneath the mask of calmness. In simpler terms, this was definitely something to worry about even without the fact it was Lord Garmadon who named me first.

Leaving the room, I run a hand through my hair and sigh. Nya spots me in the hallway. "Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. We were just surprised." She says apologetically.

I shrug. "It's fine. Besides, I doubt anyone on this plane of existence could help me. It's just become a part of my identity."

"Enola, no one should have to deal with something like that." Nya insists. "Especially with my brother and the other guys besides Lloyd being jerks to you."

_Wait, Nya didn't make Kai apologize?_ I wondered. Pushing aside the thought, again I shrugged. "It's better than being in the asylum." Yeah, now that I thought about it, absolutely NOTHING could be worse than the asylum.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll listen." Nya insists before walking away.

The ghost of a smile creeps up my lips. Maybe being here isn't so bad after all...


	4. Chapter 3

Enola awakened to find that, for once, she had woken up at a normal time, around 8:00 or 9:00 in the morning. Yawning, she rearranged her hair before hearing Nya yell.

Bolting out of her room, still in her pajamas, Enola found Nya's face covered with some sort of brown substance that looked like syrup. Enola began almost giggling, to her surprise.

"Don't. You. Dare. Laugh." Nya hissed, and lucky Enola managed to not. "The boys pulled a prank on me... Again. This is the third time in a month."

"So why don't you prank them back?" Enola asked.

"Because every time I try, it ALWAYS backfires. They manage to find some way to make it fail. And they laugh at me." Nya groaned, but Enola allowed herself a small smile.

"Need help? When I was younger my friends and I used to have an annual prank war." Enola said, as thinking about her past was less painful than before. "All I need is a couple of materials..."

An hour later...

"LLOYD!" The other ninja yelled. Nya and Enola, who were hiding out in Enola's room, smiled at each other.

The two found Lloyd pinned to the wall by the other ninja, covered with white baking soda, all having the same expression of extreme anger. Nya snickered, but Enola did something she hadn't done in years- she laughed. The boys were stunned for a moment, but recovered and looked at them. "Can one of you help us kill Lloyd?"

Nya was about to say they did it, but Enola stopped her, as there was one last part of the prank. "Why do you think it was Lloyd?"

"Because he did it last time!" Kai said, annoyed.

"Would he be able to do something this elaborate?" Enola said with a sly smile.

"Wha-" Jay asked, and behind her back Enola pressed a small trigger, and from the ceiling a wave of vinegar came down, reacting with the baking soda and soon the ninja, excluding Lloyd, were covered in bubbling foam. At this point, the girls and Lloyd doubled over, laughing.

"THAT was us!" Nya exclaimed, trying to not choke on her laughter. "I think Lloyd's just laughing because this is hilarious, though."

"But- what- HOW?!" Cole asked.

"That would be me. I have more experience in pranks than most girls." Enola continued to smile. "And if there's one thing I learned best was a multi-stage prank."

The boys grumbled but Enola turned on her heel and left the room, Nya following. However, when Nya went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up breakfast Enola checked her arm to find a surprise; a tiny, barely noticeable patch of skin, which had been black the night before, was skin-white again. _What's going on?_ She wondered. All she knew was this meant a possible chance at normalcy.

But elsewhere, this was terrible. Lord Garmadon sat on his throne above the Stone Warriors, cursing to himself. "What troubles you?" The Overlord asked.

"The link I spoke of, the girl, who could be the downfall of the ninja, continues to resist. She has found a way to reverse her change. This could spell disaster for our plans." Lord Garmadon was furious- when he had found out his destiny, he hadn't tried to change it, so why did this girl try to go against destiny?

"Perhaps I could speak to her. Convince her." The Overlord suggested.

"Try, but do not expect any results." Lord Garmadon muttered.

Back on Destiny's Bounty...

Enola stretched out on her bed. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but think about her family. She hadn't seen them for years now, and even though her parents had abandoned her, she couldn't help but think about her younger brother and sister. Finally, thinking about it wasn't enough, and she went to the control room, where Nya was monitoring the systems.

"Hey Nya?" She turned to face Enola. "I know I said I don't have a family... But can I check if they're still alive?"

Nya shrugged. "Sure. I just need your last name."

"Hafford." Enola answered.

"Okay, I'll enter it into the system." As Nya typed, Enola's mind faded back to when she had last seen her family...

_Flashback_

_Enola was strapped into a chair, her arms in a straightjacket while her family looked at her though glass._

"_Clear." A guard called. He undid her restraints and let Enola's family in, but before he left, the guard muttered into Enola's father's ear, "I'll be right outside, with a tranquilizer and shotgun if necessary."_

_The outside door closed, leaving Enola alone with her family. Her father looked at her. "Enola, how could you? Do you know what this will mean for the rest of us?"_

_Enola kept her head down. She knew her father was an important businessman going into the government, and having a daughter in an asylum wouldn't help his career._

"_Your father's right. What you did was irresponsible." Her mother chided._

_Balling her fists, Enola could barely contain her rage. She had been in the same room as a man who had murdered all of her classmates and teacher, and they thought defending herself was IRRESPONSIBLE?!_

"_Enola, listen to us! Now, we have contacts, and might be able to cover up the incident, but you have to work with your therapists"_

"_SHUT UP!" Enola shouted, cutting him off. "You don't get it! I was going to be killed! Was the RESPONSIBLE thing to die so people would sympathize with you and elect you? The damned therapists you've hired are all idiots who are trying to get information convicting me of murder! You care more about you IMAGE and JOB than you do for your daughter's well-being and life!"_

_Her parents were shocked, and Enola's baby brother began to cry from the shouting. "I never would have believed you would be so mean to your own family." Her father said coldly, turning around. "Cassie, we're leaving." Enola's parents walked out the door, but six year-old Cassie hesitated._

"_Sis, is that true?" Cassie asked._

_Enola sighed. "Yes, it's true." Cassie began to cry along with their little brother, James._

"_But why? Why are mommy and daddy being so mean?" Cassie asked._

"_Because they want to have more, and I'll hold them back. Promise me you'll take care of Jamie." Normally, it was Enola's job, but Cassie nodded. She shifted their crying brother into Enola's arms. After a moment Jamie quieted and opened his eyes, looking at his older sister. He gave her a small, baby smile, and Enola smiled in return before the door opened again._

"_Catherine! Get James away from Enola! Who knows what she'll do?!" Her mother screamed, grabbing the baby away from Enola, but in the moment Jamie left Enola's arms he began to brawl. "Hush." Enola's mother crooned, but Jamie began to wail._

"_I think we're done here." Her father spat, and he grasped Cassie's arm tightly, pulling her away with his wife while Enola was restrained again._

"_Bye sis..." Cassie murmured, tears running down her cheeks._

_End of Flashback_

"Hello? Enola, are you listening?" Enola snapped out of her memories by Nya's voice. "There are no known records. I'm sorry."

Enola bit her lip. She couldn't, no, she _wouldn't _believe that. How could Cassie and Jamie be dead? They had been just six and a year old! But how- _Of course._ Enola thought bitterly. _They changed their last name so no one could find out about me._ "Thanks anyway." Enola told Nya, exiting the room.

"Are you alright?" Enola was in such a daze she didn't notice Kai in the hallway. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." Enola murmured, putting a hand to her head. "Just a headache."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You're not a very good liar."

Despite herself, Enola allowed herself a small smile. "Haven't needed to for a long time."

"Then why are you trying to?" Kai asked.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Enola countered. "I know for a fact Nya didn't tell you to apologize."

Kai sighed. "I know I was a real jerk, even if it was out of protectiveness for my sister. But when I kept on doing it, Nya told me you lost your family. But you lied to her- your parents didn't treat you badly before the accident, did they?"

Enola looked down. "No. I guess they were always insensitive, but it was never clear until after. I left my little brother and sister behind, and the fact that's there's no living record of them isn't reassuring."

Gently, Kai took Enola's hand. "Listen, you're not alone, even if you think you are." He said quietly before walking away.

Strangely, when Kai had held Enola's hand, her heart fluttered and when it had left, she felt herself longing to have his palm resting on hers. More interestingly, her black skin began to ripple, turning a full centimeter down white.

_Twice today. It never happened before..._ Enola wondered.

_Yes, and it must stop._ A sly, slithering ***Sorry that's only word I could think of to describe the Overlord's voice.*** voice told her.

_Who's there now?! _Enola was terrified- unlike the others, this voice was pure darkness.

_I am the one who controls your destiny. Come to me, and I will show you your fate as the Queen of Shadows._ The voice whispered.

_Why should I do anything you say?_ Enola asked, trying desperately to remain in control of the situation.

_Because I can see the future, and yours is as black as mine._ The voice answered.

_Leave her alone!_ The shadows commanded. _Hers is the choice._

Surprisingly, the voice faded, and the shadows began speaking to Enola. _Ignore that voice, and the one of Lord Garmadon. They cannot, and will not control you._

_Why are you defending me? _Enola asked. But the shadows remained silent on the answer. Enola groaned. "Who can I trust?" She murmured to herself.


	5. Chapter 4

Enola's P.O.V.

Sprawled in my bed, I struggled to control my breathing. A week had passed since the voice of evil had first spoken to me, and since then every night it whispered to me.

Was I scared of the voice? Hardly. Terrified? Completely. To make matters even worse, who could I turn to? The ninja (excluding Kai, by a thin thread) already thought I was working with Lord Garmadon. Nya might be accepting, but to what length? Sensei Wu had seemed shaken when I told him about the nickname 'Queen of Shadows', and that was without saying Lord Garmadon was the first to say it. The truth was, there was no one I could tell without fear of major consequences.

_Come to me._ The voice was speaking again. _Come and I will show you the way._

_Get away from me!_I plead.

_Not until you fulfill your destiny._The voice answers in a rough voice.

_Let her be._The shadows whisper, but the voice pounces.

_Do not listen to them! They deformed you against your will! Align yourself with me, and I will not force you into anything!_The voice insists.

_All of you, stop! You're killing me!_I scream. What don't realize is I've shouted in reality, clutching my sheets and sobbing.

The only reason I do realize it is there's a knock on my door, and Nya opens it. Quickly I feign sleep, a feat I am excellent at after the asylum. "Enola? Are you awake?" Giving her no response, she shrugs and leaves, assuming it was a dream. If only it was!

Sighing, I curl up in my bed and try to fall asleep.

Sadly, slumber is just more torture. My dreams are nightmares, first of myself turning black and causing destruction wherever I go. Next I stand on a pile of bodies, cackling madly with Lord Garmadon and the dark voice. But the last is the worst of them all. From afar I watch as my black body is laid to rest in a shallow hole in the earth with a blank rock to mark it. And rather than my family mourning me, my parents are smiling widely, and Cassie is laughing along with Jamie in her arms.

Screaming, I awaken to find them dreams. Quickly I check my arms, and ironically, to my relief the only parts black are my right hand, wrist, and an inch or two of my lower arm. My eyes flood with tears and I sob uncontrollably. Of all the power I have to remove nightmares, _mine_ are the only ones I can never see and always change. Worse yet, I can never rid myself of them. They are always there, the shadows _within_the shadows.

Collecting myself, I set out to the deck. The pull to leave is stronger than ever, the nightmares out there devouring their prey relentlessly. Shivering from the cold, I close my eyes. "Let this be a dream. Let this be nothing more than a dream, a nightmare. Let me awaken five years ago to restart." I beg the night sky. Of course, nothing happens, and I'm forced to return to my bed, the voices whispering in my mind until I fall asleep again, this time without nightmares.

Hours later...

A knock on my door awakens me from slumber. "Go away." I mutter, curling up in my nest of blankets, but the knocking continues. "Go. Away. Now." I repeat, but the door opens anyway.

"Enola, what's going on? You've been in your room for a week." It's Kai, and for some odd reason I feel the need to reply even though I should just go back to sleep.

"I said go away. I need to sleep." My voice isn't convincing, so it's easy for him to tell I'm lying.

"Really. You've been sleeping for twelve hours." Kai looks at me skeptically. "Nya wasn't the only one who heard you scream out last night."

My eyes widen. "Don't say a word." I plead, sitting up.

"I won't if you say what's going on." Kai tells me.

"Fine. I had a nightmare last night." Technically true, and nothing to really worry about. Kai raised an eyebrow but thankfully didn't ask further.

"Nya wants everyone in the bridge. you should come." Kai leaves, and I figure Nya will come and get me anyway, so I shower quickly and change into fresh clothes before going to the bridge, where Nya's explaining something about Lord Garmadon, which I find myself tuning out... Until I notice something.

A shadow is moving, creeping towards Jay, who is holding the ship steady at the controls. Another is behind Nya, and a final is standing in the middle of the room, holding a knife.

_What are you doing?_I ask, but the answer turns my stomach into knots.

_Queen, you must do your work. Every minute here is another lost._ The shadows chant. _We tried to not force you, but we have been left with no choice._

The first shadow grabs Jay, shoving him and sending the ship out of control. The one behind Nya grabs her and begins choking her, while the one with the knife prepares to slash Sensei Wu's chest.

_Stop it! Stop it now!_I plead, barely keeping myself from shouting out in reality.

_You must leave, and never return!_The shadows cry. I hold back my tears before I answer.

_Fine! I'll leave before sunrise tomorrow._I promise. The shadows, satisfied, melt back into the earth, leaving me crushed.

"What just happened?" Cole asks, pale.

When no one answers, least of all me, everyone just thinks it was a mechanical error, making my job even harder. But when night falls, I put on my cloak and leave a note.

_I'm sorry. I have to leave for your own protection. The pull to duty is too strong. Please understand._

_-Enola_

Finished, I walk slowly. My boots aren't exactly silent, but no one awakens. The ever-growing pit in my stomach is almost unbearable when I reach the ninja's room, only to stop. A nightmare catches my attention, one that seems vaguely familiar. Quietly as possible I slip into the room. Jay, Zane, and Cole are all sleeping soundly, but Kai tosses and turns, the force of the nightmare racking his body, suggesting he's carried the weight for a long time. Gently, I place my hand on his forehead. His expression softens instantly, and for a moment I half fear and hope he'll awaken. But nothing happens, and with a sigh I remove his nightmare.

It flows out slowly, almost reluctantly. I cradle the sphere that seeps out, and (Am I imagining it?) the sphere seems to snuggle closer to me. _Let it go. It's just a nightmare._I try to convince myself but as I make to release it, I can't. Tears run down my face, and finally I tuck the nightmare in my cloak pocket, where it settles. I force myself to hold back tears and I run to the deck. One last look back and I jump over the railing, setting off into the night.

A few hours pass. Eventually I reach a small cavern where I rest. I take out the nightmare, cradling it. I can sense the shadows' disapproval, but I ignore them. _I wonder if they've woken up yet._Shrugging the thoughts away, I fall asleep.

Next day...

By the time I awaken, the sun is low in the sky. Good. If I must continue my work, then at least I can travel as I used to, by moonlight. Tucking away Kai's nightmare, I begin walking again.

Nothing is off as I arrive at my first city. No Stone Warriors, no ninja, nothing. My first job is a young beggar girl asleep at the pavement. Murmuring to her as she awakens, she smiles, probably thinking I'm here to give her food. Instead I take her nightmare, but she continues to smile. "Thank you... Mistress." The girl whispers before falling asleep.

I feel like a fraud the rest of the night after that. A Mistress of Shadows wouldn't abandon her work as I did, and for what? My own security.

_Nonsense Enola. You have returned, and that is all that matters._The shadows insist.

_As if._I say miserably. By sunrise the town has been cleansed of the worst nightmares. I feel guilty, since I can never help everyone who needs my assistance. Perhaps one day, I will have touched all the souls of Ninjago, but not today.

The sound of rockets snap me out of my thoughts, and Destiny's Bounty comes in view. I run into a nearby alley, grab my cloak folds and the shadows conceal me. The ninja and Nya slid down the anchor as the townspeople awaken. "Was the Mistress of Nightmares here?" Kai asks. Interesting- they know people have given me a name rather than find out my own, which I will need to shed soon.

The people, oblivious, don't know, and I feel safe until the beggar girl walks up. "I saw her here."

"Where?" Nya asks nicely.

"Over by a street corner at night. I was having a nightmare, and she woke me, taking it away." The girl smiles, not realizing how scared I am. I see the ninja look around, and could swear Kai's eyes fix at me before going on.

When they're preoccupied once again, I flee. Running as fast as I can, tears blurring my vision. If they manage to find me... I don't want to think about it.

_Tonight I'm so alone._

_This sorrow takes a hold._

_Don't leave me here so cold._

Slowly, my feet move and drag me across the desert sand. I feel the pull of nightmares in one direction, and the pull to return to Destiny's Bounty in the other.

_I've waited all this time,_

_I've wasted so much time._

My tears increase. What if I never see them again in my running?

_Don't leave me alone... I'm..._

_Falling in the black!_

_Slipping through the cracks!_

After a moment my knees buckle and I fall to the ground. My head is in my hands, and I sob.

_Falling to the depths! Can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be!_

_Can you hear me?_

The world swirls as my shoulders shake. Even though they are no longer after my body, the shadows will always be in control.

_Falling in the black!_

_Slipping through the cracks!_

_Falling to the depths! Can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black!_

_Falling inside, falling inside the black!_

Shaking, I rise and stumble to a near cave before collapsing against a rock. Taking out the nightmare, I hold it close to my chest, sobbing. Slumber comes as I cry.

***If anyone wants to know, the italics are song lyrics from the song 'Falling Inside The Black', by Skillet. Also, I may have a poll on my page soon! Too early to tell, but I write about it in an update if it happens. Before I leave you, how would you guys like a Christmas fic? Say in the reviews please!***


	6. Chapter 5

No P.O.V.

Two weeks passed, but the ninja continued to search for Enola. As she feared for their safety, Enola continued to run. Every night she slept cradling the nightmare she had taken her last night there, her only tangible memento.

Eventually, Sensei Wu called the ninja to his room. "Ninja, I have long feared this. Many prophecies have been made of the person who sees shadows. I am afraid if what happened before to Enola does again, her powers may go out of control."

"Sensei?" Lloyd asked. When no one interrupted him, Lloyd continued. "Enola once asked me who my father was. I didn't think about it at the time, but does it mean my father is communicating with her?"

Sensei Wu's eyebrows shot up. "We have less time than I thought. It may be telepathy, something my father possessed. Lloyd, try to talk with Enola. Find where she is."

Lloyd closed his eyes. At first, nothing happened, but eventually, Lloyd felt his mind touch another's.

Enola was resting in a cave, waiting for nightfall. Suddenly, three different voices purged her mind.

_Come to me, my dear. Find your destiny._ The slithering voice told her.

_Follow his advice. Turn to the side of darkness._ Lord Garmadon agreed.

_Do not listen to them! Stay where you are!_ The shadows insisted.

_Just go away, all of you!_ Enola said miserably. _Leave me alone._

_Enola?_ A new voice entered her mind, and Enola gasped.

_Lloyd?_ She asked. _How- Never mind. You need to stop communicating._

_Enola, where are you? We're all worried._ Lloyd persisted.

_It doesn't matter. Cut the connection-_

_Lloyd? Is that you? My son, help me turn her!_ Lord Garmadon called.

_Yes, be a good son to your father!_ The Overlord added.

_Get away from Enola, you nuisances!_ The shadows cried.

_All of you, just shut up! Leave me be!_ Enola pleaded, her head throbbing.

_Where are you? We need to find you!_ Lloyd said, ignoring Enola's plea.

Everyone began screaming in Enola's head, overloading her mind. Finally, as a last ditch effort, Enola shouted, _Get out of my mind or I kill myself!_

The voices became extremely quiet. Lloyd was the first to speak. _Enola, what are you talking about?_

_I mean it! Leave me alone, or I'll pierce my heart with my dagger!_ Enola responded, dagger in hand.

_You can't be serious._ Lord Garmadon said, amused.

_Do not trifle with her!_ The shadows were terrified, trying to keep Enola calm.

_The shadows know what I speak of. Time and time again in the asylum, I was prepared to die to end my suffering. I can and WILL do the same now._ Enola's hand was over her heart, waiting to see what would happen. When the others were silent, she taunted them. _I'm pricking the skin..._

_Don't do it!_ Lloyd shouted, both in his mind and in reality.

_We will leave!_ The shadows told her. _ALL of us._

After a moment, there was complete, blessed silence, and Enola sighed. Leaning against a cave wall, she took out Kai's nightmare. _No work. Not tonight._ She closed her eyes, falling asleep.

On Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd was pale. "What happened?" Cole asked.

"There were... more voices than me. My father was there, and others. Enola got them to stop by telling them she would kill herself. She's on the edge, alright." Lloyd answered.

"I was afraid of this." Sensei Wu murmured. "Lord Garmadon is attempting to make Enola work for him, and may be having the shadows help him. Ninja, you must find her quickly."

Much later...

It was another five days before Enola finally exited the cave. She mostly slept, making up for lost time while on the run. But eventually, the shadows did speak to her and got Enola to return to her work.

It was a routine shift, which made Enola jumpy. The fact no one was trying to stop her only served to increase her awareness.

_Be calm. You might disturb his rest._ The shadows advised as Enola removed the nightmare of a five year-old boy.

_I can't help it! Nothing's happened. There's got to be something I'm missing._ Enola insisted.

_Do not worry. We will alert you._ The shadows quieted, leaving Enola by herself.

For the rest of the night, Enola was on edge, trying to convince herself there was nothing, but her hopes were deftly shattered when she heard a voice behind her.

"Found you." Kai whispered.

Spinning around, Enola's heartbeat went wild. "What are _you_ doing _here_?!" She whispered back, terrified.

"Trying to find you. What's going on? Everything was fine, and then you took off. Why?" Kai asked.

"Everything was FAR from fine! Listen, just get out of here now!" Enola answered, but Kai just stood there.

"Then explain!" Kai told her. Unfortunately, before she could say a word, shadows began creeping out of the ground.

_No, stop it!_ Enola cried out.

_This... BOY is interrupting your work. We will deal him, now run!_ The shadows encased Kai, and he sprawled over in pain.

_No! NO!_ Enola was screaming, but the shadows were indifferent to her pleas. _Must I use my life as a threat again?_

_What is important about him? Why do you seek to protect him?_ The shadows asked, puzzled.

_Because I love him!_ The words tumbled from Enola's mind before she could stop them, and for a moment, Enola feared the shadows would kill him to take away the distraction, but surprisingly, they relented.

_Very well. We will not harm him, provided he never stops your work again._ The shadows answered, fading back into the ground.

Running over to Kai, Enola quickly took his pulse, and relief came over her when she found it strong. It gave her time to think. _Do I love him?_ Enola wondered, but the answer came from the soft voice which had reassured Enola before.

_Yes. You seek to protect him because you genuinely care for him._ The voice answered soothingly. _It is not something to fear._ It added quickly. _Rather something to hold onto tightly, a feeling many crave, but is easy to lose._

Slightly better, Enola kissed Kai's forehead gently. She knew she could never see him again without risking the shadows attacking him. "Good-bye." She whispered, but Enola waited in the darkness until the others came to find him. Keeping her distance for their own protection, Enola watched as they helped him up. Once they were gone, Enola took her leave, holding back her tears.

_Hold onto the feeling, Enola. Your name was given for a reason._ The voice whispered.

By the time Enola reached a small, abandoned shack where she would sleep for the night, she was completely exhausted. Settling on a small pile of straw, Enola took out Kai's nightmare, but before she drifted off to sleep, she remembered the voice's words.

Carefully, as she had never done it before, Enola reached out with her mind to the nightmare. She knew it was his parents, but Enola couldn't tell why, for whatever reason, as it seemed closed off. After a moment of her feeling failure, Enola was sucked into a vortex within her mind, landing in the front lawn of a hospital.

"What in the world am I doing here?" Enola asked aloud, but when no one answered her question, it was clear to her she was in the nightmare itself.

Walking inside, and letting darkened skin guide her (which since her kiss on Kai's forehead returned to a blacken hand), Enola found herself outside an emergency room, where a woman was screaming. Her initial thought of an operation was chased away as Enola heard a nurse shout, "Push!"

Slipping inside, Enola saw a young Kai standing with an unfamiliar man by a bedside, where a woman was lying down, panting and sweating. The sheets under her was bloodstained, and she seemed weak as the doctors around her were instructing her.

"Push!" The nurse ordered, and after one last scream of pain from the woman, there was the loud cry of a newborn child. Quickly, a nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket while a doctor took the mother's vitals.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The nurse said, but Enola could tell her cheery voice was false. She handed the baby to the man beside Kai, who cradled the girl.

"Dad, can I see her?" Kai asked impatiently, tugging on the man's sleeve. Laughing nervously, the man, Kai's father, knelt down so he could see his sister's face.

"Say hi to Nya, your baby sister." Kai's father said.

"Sir, why don't you come outside with me, and your son can play with his new sister." The head doctor said quickly. Enola followed them outside so she could hear them.

"I'm afraid your wife won't make it through." The doctor murmured. "The birth was extremely difficult, and with her condition, she's likely to die."

"How long?" Kai's father asked, his voice signifying he'd known for a time.

"An hour, at best." The doctor answered. "At worst..." He left the sentence hanging.

Kai's father nodded. "I'll break it to Kai." He said softly, going back inside. Kai was playing making faces at his sister, who was laughing. "Kai, I need to tell you something. You know Mom loves you a lot, right?"

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

"Listen, I need you to tell mommy you love her... and you may want to say goodbye." Kai's father said slowly. "Mom's... not going to be coming home with us."

"Why?" Kai asked, scared. Baby Nya began crying. In answer, the machines began beeping and the doctors surrounded her bed.

"We're losing her!" A doctor cried.

"Kai, you need to do it now." Kai's father said urgently. Slowly, Kai walked up to his mother.

"Mom?" He asked. Her tired eyes flickered over to him. "I love you." He whispered. His mother smiled before closing her eyes and the heart monitor went flat.

The scene twisted and turned until Enola found herself in another hospital room. This time, however, Kai and Nya were teenagers, and their father was the one on the bed. His face was pale, making it easy to see he would die soon.

"Nya, could you leave for a moment?" Her father wheezed. Wiping her eyes, Nya left, and her father turned to Kai. "Kai-" He coughed. "Take care of Nya. Promise me you'll keep her safe."

Kai nodded and his father sighed before leaning back on the bed and closing his eyes, the heart meter going flat.

Gasping for breath, Enola found herself back in the small shack. Leaning against a wall, she sighed. It had been difficult for her to see exactly why the nightmare haunted both. Now it was clearer; for Nya, she blamed herself for her parents' deaths. Kai felt he hadn't fulfilled the promise he made to his father.

_The question is, am I better off knowing?_ Enola asked herself.

_Yes._ The voice answered. _Sleep now, and prepare yourself- the worst is yet to come._


	7. Chapter 6

**So, only one day after I last updated! A small thing I should mention is I can map ENTIRE endings/what-leads-to-them in my mind, so that's why this chapter came up so much faster.**

**Something else I should note: Two months has passed since the last chapter. In that time, Misako turned up and the Dark Island rose. Normally, I wouldn't make such a big gap, but if I tried to write about it, Enola would make little to no appearances in the chapters.**

Lord Garmadon was sitting on his throne, scheming on how to defeat the ninja. The Overlord floated over to him, interrupting his thoughts.

"The device is ready. The time to do battle has come." The Overlord hissed.

"What about the girl?" Garmadon asked.

"She can do nothing to stop us. Without her full powers, which would require giving her body to the shadows, she is no threat." The Overlord answered smoothly.

"I hope you're right, for both our sakes." Garmadon murmured.

On Destiny's Bounty...

"Everyone to the control room, now!" Nya called over the loudspeaker. Once everyone was there, Nya began explaining. "I've been monitoring Lord Garmadon's movements, and his Stone Warriors just completed a huge machine."

"What does it do?" Lloyd asked.

"I can't tell, but nothing good is what I would guess." Nya answered. "We should check it out."

As the ninja readied themselves, Nya noticed Kai took longer than the others. "Still wondering?" She asked her brother.

Kai sighed. "There's been no sign for two months. How could she have vanished off the face of Ninjago like that?"

"She did it once. I wouldn't be surprised if it was easy for her to do it again." Nya told him. Kai nodded in agreement, his heart heavy.

The ninja disembarked, finding the Dark Island to be quiet... too quiet. "Where are Garmadon and his Stone Army?" Zane asked.

"Provided it means we don't have to deal with them, it's fine by me." Cole answered.

Nya and Misako slid down the anchor. "The machine's further inland. Let's go."

The group ran through the forest, unaware they were being closely watched. Stone Warriors were hidden in the trees, one sent back to the main camp. Going to his general, he relayed his findings.

"Lord Garmadon!" The head Stone Warrior called. "The ninja have arrived, sir!"

"Excellent. Is the girl of shadows with them?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"No." The general answered.

"Good. As long as she doesn't interfere, our plans will advance." The Overlord said gleefully. "Activate the weapon!"

In the forest, the ninja reached the camp. Surprisingly, the gates opened without the ninja even touching them. "Anyone else find that creepy?" Jay said, scared.

"He must know we're here. We don't have much time!" Misako ran ahead, the ninja and Nya behind her. Eventually, the ninja overtook her and found Garmadon.

"I've been waiting for you." Lord Garmadon said, smiling.

"Time to fight!" Lloyd snarled.

A flicker of emotions, among which were sadness and regret, flashed across Lord Garmadon's face for a moment. He recovered quickly, and continued to smile. "I am much stronger than you. Give up while the option is still there."

"We will never give in to the darkness." Misako walked to the front of the group, and Lord Garmadon paled.

_My own wife and son... But I must rule Ninjago!_ Garmadon collected himself. He cackled. "As I said before, surrender is your best option. Do you take it?"

"Not in a million years!" Cole replied.

"Then suffer the consequences!" Lord Garmadon climbed onto a vehicle behind him and aimed at the ninja. "Become like me!"

From the weapon a bullet was fired, going for Kai. "Get out of the way!" Nya yelled, pushing her brother out of the way and becoming engulfed by darkness.

"NYA!" Kai and Jay shouted. Nya screamed, withering in pain. When she straightened, her skin was pale and her eyes a menacing purple.

"This feels fantastic!" Nya laughed.

"What the fuck did you do to her, Garmadon?!" Kai screamed, tears of fury running down his cheeks.

"I made her pure evil. Get used to it, because soon it will happen to you!" Lord Garmadon answered, laughing. "Get them!"

Nya grabbed a chain and began to swing it expertly above her head, throwing the spiked ball on the end at Jay, who dodged. She chased them back to the forest, the ninja unable to get close.

Meanwhile Garmadon fired up his machine again. "Let's see how Ninjago likes becoming pure evil!" He said, pressing the button.

Another bullet went through the air, flying across the clouds. It landed in Ninjago City, turning everyone in the country evil.

Except one.

Enola had been waiting for nightfall when the shadows screamed in her mind. _Enola, the Overlord is attacking! We must protect you!_

_What are you-_ Before Enola could finish her question, she heard shouts and a black veil surrounded her before an earthquake struck. Hitting the floor, Enola scrambled upright and looked outside the alleyway where she hid. All around her were zombie-like creatures, which mere moments before had been human beings. _What's going on?_ Enola asked.

_The Overlord is making his move. The imbalance of light and dark will allow him to re-enter the world._ The shadows answered. _Even the ninja cannot stop him now._

_I can't let him die!_ Enola cried. _Where are they?_

_The Dark Island._ The shadows answered. Enola's hopes plummeted.

_No!_ She slumped against a wall. _There's nothing I can do._

The shadows were silent for a moment then asked, _Does this mean much to you, Enola?_

_More than anything on this plain of existence._ She told them instantly.

_Then we will assist you._ The shadows rose and entered Enola's back. She shivered from the chill that came with them, and was surprised to find a pair of black angel wings on her back. _Use these._

Flapping her wings once, Enola rose a foot above the ground. Smiling slightly, even as she felt her arm blacken, Enola took off for the Dark Island.

_Hold on, I'm coming!_ She thought to herself.

_Be careful._ The voice from before warned.

Barely a few minutes later, Enola was over the Dark Island. She saw a camp, and nearly went there when she heard fighting from the forest. Spinning around, Enola gasped as she saw Nya just like the others in Ninjago City, fighting the ninja. "Kai!" Enola shouted, trying to get closer.

Just moments later Enola would realize her fatal mistake.

A dark pulse electrocuted her in mid-air. She screamed, falling out of the sky and landing on the ground in a pit. _What are you doing?!_ Enola asked the shadows.

_You foolish girl. _The shadows chuckled._ Did you really think we were trying to help? All your life, our goal has been to control your body for our use. After twelve years of fighting didn't work, we decided to try something different. We were kind, gave you the option of turning. Of course, that didn't work either. But now that you're here, the Dark Island, the most concentrated place of darkness in the universe, we can take control by force!_

Enola felt her grip on reality loosen as the shadows corrupted her body. Her skin became pure black without exception and her pupils enlarged until they swallowed her irises, making her eyes black.

_Good-bye, Enola, and thank you for the vessel!_ The shadows said smugly, and Enola passed out.

After Enola's last thoughts drifted away, her body rose. A dark aura surrounded her, and the body moved the shadows now in full possession of the body. The wings flapped and took the body, the true Queen of Shadows, to the camp.

"Knock knock." The Queen gave an insane smile, tilting her head to the side. She raised her hand, and the gates blasted open.

Lord Garmadon, now possessed by the Overlord, looked over at the Queen of Shadows. "You have returned to this world. Join the side of darkness."

The Queen laughed, shocking the Overlord. "You are in a vessel of venom. We are of Shadows. We have always been enemies, and always will be. No, we will destroy you, and make the world one of nightmares, where we will thrive. Let the battle begin!"

Rising into the air, the Queen of Shadows and the Overlord were surrounded by a veil of darkness before traveling to the top of the Dark Island. Nya noticed, looking up. "My master needs my help!"

The others also looked skyward. "Oh no. The Overlord has taken over Garmadon's body!" Misako said, scared.

Kai was too focused on the person the Overlord was fighting to hear her. "_Enola?_" He asked. Misako noticed and paled.

"This is bad. Enola must have transformed into the Queen of Shadows by giving up her body and will to the nightmares. If the Overlord wins, Ninjago will be lost to him. But if the Queen of Shadows wins, the entire world will fall." Misako said.

"Then what can we do?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know." Misako gulped. "And that's what makes me most afraid."

Nya attempted to leave while the ninja were distracted, but Zane and Cole blocked her, and the fight continued. "Wait, if Enola's fighting, then maybe she's in control! Right guys?" Jay asked.

"No." Kai's tone was certain. "Enola would rather have died than give her body to the shadows."

"Kai is right. Whoever wins, it will mean certain doom." Misako added.

At the top of the mountain, both sides were showing no mercy. The Overlord used his Stone Warriors, but the Queen of Shadows merely raised her palm and they shattered. It was obvious she had the upper hand, yet the Overlord refused to quit.

"Surrender is easier, you know." The Queen said casually after dealing a hard blow to the Overlord.

"Ninjago is mine! I will never stop until you are at my feet, dead!" The Overlord spat.

"Then you shall die." The Queen told him.

**Hmm... So you're probably wondering, what happened to Enola? Is she gone forever? Well, this story isn't over yet! Say in the reviews what you think will happen!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas Eve! For your present, here's the second to last chapter! An epilogue will be uploaded within an hour, don't worry!**

Enola's P.O.V.

I wake on a cold, hard floor. I don't open my eyes, the pain in my head making me want to slip back into slumber.

But the sound of soft laughter has me awake in a second. Shooting off the floor, I look around. I'm on the floor of a cell, and my guard is the person laughing. "Ah, the little prisoner is awake. Do you need something?"

"Where am I?!" I shout, tugging on the bars.

"Oh, you don't remember? Sorry, I can't talk to you unless it's to mock you, so goodbye." The guard vanishes, and I realize they were a shadow, and everything comes back.

The shadows. Their betrayal. I was imprisoned in my own mind, and the likelihood I'd get out any time soon was about non-existent. Curling up on the floor of my cell, I closed my eyes. Just about all I could do was think. I wondered what would happen now, since the shadows had my body- I never did figure out why they wanted to use my body. Probably my best hope was Lord Garmadon would defeat the shadows, somehow not destroying my body in the process, thus giving me back my body. Chances? Again, non-existent.

_Enola!_ The voice is euphoric, and I snarl.

_Go away._ My voice is littered with extreme annoyance and hate, but of course the voice doesn't leave.

_Are you alright?_ The voice asks.

_If alright means TRAPPED IN MY OWN FUCKING MIND AND UNABLE TO DO A DAMNED SHIT THING ABOUT IT, then yes, I'm alright._ I reply sarcastically.

_I mean no harm._ The voice insists.

_Just get away from me! I trusted the shadows, and they betrayed me. Why in the world should I trust you?_ I counter.

_Because I was the person who told you love would help you, not distract._ The voice whispers.

I stay silent. _True. Fine, I'll listen._

_Thank you. Enola, I am here to help._ The voice continues. _There IS something you can do._

_What are you talking about? I'm powerless._ I grumble.

_Maybe, maybe not. Light and dark must always be in balance. If you were gifted with powers of darkness, those powers must countered by powers of light._

_Then why was I never aware of them?_

_You have been. When you take away nightmares, you also purify them. Lock onto that power now._

I try for a few minutes, with no results. I cuss again. "This isn't working! There's nothing to purify!"

_There is always something you can purify._ The voice replies.

It takes a moment to absorb the information before everything clicks together. _Of course!_ I reach into my cloak, and Kai's nightmare rests in my palm. Gently, I closed my palms around it and closed my eyes. A small light appeared and my eyes flashed open. Now, where there had been a small, dark orb representing a nightmare, was now a brilliant light blue orb. For a moment, I thought the nightmare was gone, but when I reached out with my mind I realized it was still there. But instead of death and despair, it held happy memories.

_Good job._ The voice praises. _Now make that power a weapon!_

Nodding, I take a deep breath. I reach down into the pool of light where I found the power. I waited until I felt it encase me, to find a surprise; my skin was pure white again, and my hair hung light brown as before. Not only that, but my aura was light blue, the same as the now-purified nightmare. Speaking of it, the nightmare (or perhaps dream?) leapt out of my hand, splitting in two. One stretched into a narrow saber, and the other into an arm brace/shield. Casting aside my cloak for the first time since I had first put it on, I took up the sword and shield.

_Ready?_ The voice asks.

_More than ever._ I answer. I raise my saber and slash, the resulting energy tears the bars apart. I run out of the cell, but not unnoticed.

"The prisoner is escaping! Catch her!" My guard yells. I sprint down the hall, but the shadows are gaining.

_What now?_ I ask.

_Use your wings._ The voice says simply.

_What wings-_ A pair sprout from my back before I finish my sentence. This time, they're white. Smiling, I fly upward, but the shadows won't give up that easily.

"Cannons!" One calls. "Fire!"

Dark streams come for me, but I refuse to let them encase me. More than once they come close, but I break free. A light above me is my goal, and I come closer and closer. Finally, I enter the light, and it blinds me but lets me through.

No P.O.V.

The Queen of Shadows and the Overlord continued their battle when the Queen began to glow.

"What is this?" The Overlord asked.

"No, she can't escape!" The Queen shouted, terrified, but from her body a blue light shot to the ground, growing in size to end as a sphere which crashed into the ground of the forest.

From the crater Enola rose, sword and shield in hand. "Time to fight." She hissed, taking off. She began running, but not towards the battle above.

By now, Nya had knocked out everyone but Kai and Misako. Kai refused to hurt his sister, but each time he dodged her chain, it came closer. "Kai, we'll have to fight back if we want to live!" Misako told him.

"I can't attack my sister!" Kai countered.

"Then you'll die, you weakling!" Nya cackled. She was so focused on gloating, she didn't notice the figure from behind glowing light blue in time to dodge the shield slammed into her back.

Nya scream in agony and turned, finding Enola there. She threw her chain, trying to kill.

"Enola, watch out!" Kai shouted.

Dodging, Enola drew her wings and slipped behind Nya once more. Dropping her weapons, she locked her arms around Nya's throat. _Purify!_ She commanded.

The aura surrounding Enola spread rapidly to Nya, soon encasing both. "Get off me!" Nya shouted, but Enola's grip was too tight.

Unfortunately, Nya continued to struggle, so Enola couldn't purify her. In a last ditch attempt, Enola asked Nya, "What would your parents think? You thought you killed them!" Nya stopped struggling for a moment, and Enola took her chance. "It was never your fault, Nya, but if you kill your last remaining family, then it will be!"

Nya stilled before falling over and returning to normal. "Nya!" Kai yelled, running to her side.

"She'll be fine." Enola assured him. "She's just tired." Looking towards the fight above, Enola sighed. "I have to end this."

"Don't." Kai pleaded.

Enola looked at Kai sadly. "It's because of me this started. It's my responsibility to end it."

"Wait-" Kai never did finish his sentence as Enola's lips pressed on his. Kai pulled her close, savoring the feeling of her in his in arms and her lips on his. Enola put her arms around Kai's neck, holding him there. By the time Enola pulled back, both were out of breath.

"I have to do this, but part of this is because I care. I'll come back, I promise." She whispered. Slipping out of Kai's arms, Enola grabbed the saber and shield she'd left on the ground, and, pulling out her wings, flew towards the battle above.

"Come back safe." Kai whispered.

Enola continued to fly upward, her wings never tiring. Finally, after what seemed to be hours but were only seconds, she hit the black shadow that surrounded the fight. At first it merely deflected her attempts to get through. Eventually, however, she made it through, but not without losing her weapons.

The Overlord and Queen of Shadows were fighting so hard they didn't notice her, so Enola cleared her throat. The two turned to face her, the latter incredibly angry. "How did you escape?" The Queen of Shadows demanded.

"I found help. And now, I have a power which is going to help me clean up the mess I made." Enola answered.

"You can't kill me. I'm the Lord of Darkness!" The Overlord scoffed.

"Maybe I don't need to kill you to get rid of the threat you pose!" Enola countered. Concentrating, she felt the air around her vibrate. The aura around her continued to glow brighter and brighter, until the darkness had left, replaced by light.

"No!" The Overlord cried before being cast out of the battle and landing on the mountain top.

"I cannot die!" The Queen of Shadows screeched. "And I will never allow you, a simple human to win against me!" Flashes from her palms hit Enola, who screamed in pain and fell to the edge of the sphere surrounding the battle before recovering.

"I won't give up! I'll never give up! You came into this world because of me, and you're getting kicked out because of me!" Enola shouted, rising back to level with the Queen.

"But you're afraid!" The Queen shrieked, pointing at her. "Just like nightmares, fear will cling to you and slow you down!"

"That's where you're wrong." Enola said quietly. The Queen, dumbstruck, didn't respond, and Enola continued. "I used to think fears were what held you back because you didn't think you could do it. But I learned differently. I learned not all fears keep you from your goal. Kai is motivated by his fear he'd break his promise to his father, just like how I'm spurred on by my fear I won't be able to. It's because of that I know I've got a chance!"

Spreading her arms, Enola let out one last blast of energy, and the entire island was bathed in blue light before it faded suddenly, the battle finished.


	9. Chapter 8

No P.O.V.

The explosion of energy caught the Kai, Nya, and Misako's attention, who had been attending to the others' injuries.

"What do you think happened?" Nya asked.

"I don't know. I can't see anything!" Misako said, frustrated.

_She can't be..._ Kai couldn't finish the sentence.

"Guys?" Cole got off the ground. "What happened? Did we win?"

"I think so, but we can't see anything." Misako answered.

As they were talking, Destiny's Bounty came overhead. Sensei Wu came down. "The battle is over. But we must get to the top of the mountain; someone is waiting for us."

Once everyone was onboard, Nya piloted the ship to the top, where two figured was lying, unmoving on the ground. "Dad?!" Lloyd yelled, rushing down to where his father lay.

"Garmadon?" Misako was right behind her son, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Lord Garmadon wasn't black and red-eyed now, but quite pale, with regular brown eyes and gray hair.

"Where am I?" Garmadon mumbled, sitting up. "Misako? Lloyd?" He smiled weakly.

"All the venom of the Great Devourer is gone! He's been healed!" Misako cried out joyfully, embracing her husband.

"Is that-" Nya pointed to a corpse lying on the ground twenty feet away. There, was Enola's original body, the one the Queen of Shadows had possessed. The skin was cracked and the eyes closed. There was no doubt the Queen of Shadows was dead; the only question was whether or not Enola was also dead because of it.

"Enola?" Kai called out, but there was no response. Dread made a pit in his stomach. Part of him was clinging to the hope she'd somehow survived and just was somewhere else on the island, but the other, larger part thought she was dead.

"I think she's gone." Nya said quietly. Nodding, Kai hid his tears. Everyone boarded the Bounty, but Jay soon found it needed repairs to fly all the way to Ninjago. While Jay, Cole, Nya, and Zane worked on the Bounty, Lloyd, Misako, and Wu talked with Garmadon. Kai just watched the forest, not saying anything.

"You miss her, don't you?" Dr. Julien asked, coming up behind him. Kai sighed.

"She promised she'd come back safe." He whispered. Dr. Julien put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie and say you'll feel better soon or it won't hurt when you think about her. When I lost Zane, I felt like nothing would make me feel better. But hopefully, over time, it may get easier." Dr. Julien said comfortingly.

"Did it for you?" Kai asked. Dr. Julien sighed.

"No." He walked away, leaving Kai on his own again.

_If I could just see her one last time..._ Kai thought to himself. As the thought came to his mind, a figure appeared at the forest's edge. _No, it couldn't..._ Not letting the thought finish, Kai sprinted towards the person.

There, standing with her hand around her waist on a minor wound, was Enola. Her face was lit up with a soft smile, and although she didn't run towards Kai (mostly since she was still weak), her expression was enough to say she was happy she'd found her way back. Kai practically tackled her, holding her tight.

"You're alright." He whispered.

"I promised I'd come back." Enola whispered back. When they broke apart, Kai noticed her wound. "Don't worry- it's stopped bleeding, now it just twitches annoyingly every now and then."

"Nya'll look at it." Kai insisted.

Much later...

After Nya had put a fresh bandage on the wound, Enola rested in her room. Her thoughts drifted back to when the voice had come to her and realized how much she owed to the voice. Enola reached out with her mind, trying to find it. _Hello? Are you there?_

_I'm right here, Enola._ The voice said, amused.

_Who are you? A shadow?- not to be offensive._ Enola insisted.

_No. I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. It's me, Cassie._ The voice said, chuckling.

_CASSIE?!_ Enola asked, stunned. _But- but- HOW?!_

_Just after you were put in asylum, Jamie and I were in an accident, and we both died. Jamie's here with me._ Cassie told her.

_Hey sis._ Jamie said happily.

_When in the afterlife, we were approached by a wise spirit who told me I would need to help you one day. Here we are._ Cassie explained.

_How old were you?_ Enola asked.

_I was eight, Jamie was three. Don't worry- we're able to age in the afterlife and live._ Cassie answered.

_I'm so sorry._ Enola murmured.

_Don't be. You're not to blame. Blame our parents. Blame the man who ran us over. Blame the shadows who put you in the asylum in the first place._ Cassie insisted.

_Will I ever hear from you again?_ Enola asked.

_Only in the afterlife. With my duty complete, I have to return. Don't come too soon!_ Cassie and Jamie faded away, leaving Enola heartbroken.

_Am I alone again, as my name suggests?_ She thought to herself miserably.

"LLOYD! Get back here with my sword!" Kai yelled on the deck.

Enola smiled to herself. _Maybe not..._

**Bing bada boom, I'm done! And in time for Christmas! That reminds me, unfortunately, I won't be able to make a Christmas fic this year. But next year could be a possibility! So, till next time!**


	10. AN

**Hello readers! I'm guessing you're wondering why there is a chapter on a completed story! Allow me to explain...**

**I have decided I will possibly, POSSIBLY make a sequel to this story, BUT there are terms.**

**There is a current poll on my profile, if you want my next story to be a sequel, please vote as such!**

**P.S. There are two choices for Nightmare as I feel I could make either one. The one of ONLY _Nightmare_ will focus more on Enola's past, but the one combining it with _Darkness' Daughter, Light's Fighter_ would be more on the two stories together (IGNORE PREVIOUS THING! NOT A YAOI!)**


	11. Another AN

**Second option is NOT Yaoi. Just saying this in case you didn't reread the second part and mistook the first thing.**


End file.
